


Don't leave me

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullies, Bullying, Crying, Cussing, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sadness, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changbin is protective, ish, jisung needs help, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung gets bulliedIt only gets worse until Changbin steps up





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here oof. I hope you enjoy this sucky story lmao. I tried my best  
> (btw, if there's any spelling mistakes, my bad, I can't type for shit)

**Seo Changbin**

I walked in the music room at around 2 in the morning to find Jisung sitting there trying to write some new lyrics. I walked to the empty chair next to him and sat down. "oh, hyung, you scared me" he said looking up at me, his cheeks puffier than ever. I smiled and said a quick "sorry" before changing the subject. "what are you doing up so late?" I asked  
"oh, I'm just trying to finish up with these lyrics. I can't seem to think of a last line" he said putting his head on the table. I let out a small laugh at his cute action and picked up his notebook. I read each and every word he wrote. He's really so wise for a guy his age.  
"sungie, these lyrics are amazing!" I said  
"thanks" he said, smiling.  
"say sungie? Don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked "I do.... And so do you" he answered.  
"that's not the point, besides, my class starts later this week. Why are you still up?" I asked again.  
"I can't sleep" he said avoiding eye contact with me.  
"why?"  
"just.... Stuff" he replied softly  
"Jisung, you can tell me anything" I said taking his hand into mine and looking at him.  
"hyung, I'm scared.... What if they try something again? What if they try to beat up again? What if they try something different and throw me down or embarrass me. I'm scared" he said starting to cry. I quickly got up and gave him a hug.  
"don't worry Jisung... I'll take care of them"

I feel bad for Jisung. Just because he's smarter than most people in his class, because he gets good grades and is in the music company, he gets bullied. I confronted them so many times but they just don't seem to stop. He comes home crying and locks himself in his room I would go in and we'd talk till he knocks out from all the lack of sleep.

Highschool isn't a fun place

The next morning I woke up at 6 am. I don't know why I woke up so early considering how I start school later. I went in the kitchen and found Jisung sitting by the table along with Felix and Hyunjin.  
"oh, hi hyung" Hyunjin said, the two others saying the same thing.  
"where's Seungmin and Jeongin?"  
"uhhh, oh, there they are" Felix said bolting from his chair and going to see them. I looked over at Jisung and I realized he wasn't eating. Hyunjin noticed as well and came to see me.  
"hyung? What's wrong with him?" Hyunjin asked me.  
"(sigh)... Let me ask him"  
I went over to the table and sat next to him.  
"hey... " I said softly.  
He looked at me and looked back in front.  
"Jisung, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"  
"I lost my appetite thinking about school" he said  
"don't worry about them. It's a new week, new everyone"  
"you've been saying that for the past 2 months and they still continue, hyung" he said. I didn't know what to say. He's not wrong. I don't know how to make them stop. He doesn't want me to tell the teachers or even Chan.  
"(sigh)... I have to go, see you later" he said grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

**Han Jisung**

I walked out the door and felt something wet on my face. I realized that I started crying. I wiped my tears off viciously and focused on the road.  
Shit.... I didn't bring my earphones.... Great. Music is the second best thing to calm down... The first is Changbin hyung. He always knows what to say and how to act in different situations. He knows me well.

I reached school a bit too fast for my liking. I checked the time and it was only 6:30.. (sigh)... Why did I have to leave so early? I walked towards an empty table and sat there. I really wish I brought my earphones. I pulled out my homework due for next week and started working on it. Wait... Actually, you never know who might be watching. I quickly put it back in my bag and took out my phone. (sigh)... 30 more minutes.... That's fine... Right? I was just scrolling through my phone when I felt a hard push on my back. And it begins.  
"hey nerd, you have my homework" fuck.... I knew I forgot something. He's going to kill me.  
"n-no" I managed to squeak out.  
"what do you mean no? I gave you one fucking job!!!" he said grabbing my shirt  
"I'm sorry" I said, tears already streaming down my face.  
"sorry? All you say is sorry? Fuck your apology. Give me his bag" he said talking to one of his friends. I watched as the guy took my bag and handed it to him. He emptied everything that was in there, books, notes, projects... Everything. Then he landed on my lyrics book. No.  
"hey, what's this" he asked, a light smirk on his face. I wanted to grab it out of his hands but I was being held back by more of friends. He opened it and read the first page.  
"to my dearest Changbin hyung?"  
"I wrote that in 5th grade, give it back to me" I said, more tears falling. I felt the guys grip on my arms tighten as I tried to move.  
"sure, I'll give it back to you... After I do this" he said  
I watched as be ripped a page from my book. My heart shattered. Every page has a special meaning and he's ripping them into pieces. I watched as he ripped another one and another one and another and...  
"STOP" I managed to yell. He scoffed and dropped the book on the ground.  
"whatever... See you in class, nerd" he said before walking off.  
Why does this happen to me. Out of all the things he could break, he chose the most valuable one. I picked up my book and tried placing the pages back in order.... It was no use. They're ruined. I put it back in my bag and picked up the rest of my stuff. I hate school.

**Hwang Hyunjin**

I was walking to school with Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin when I spotted Jisung alone at a table.  
"um... You guys go ahead, I catch up in a minute" I said. They said ok and I quickly went to see Jisung. I sat next to him and he looked like he was crying.  
"Jisung?" I said and he looked at me with teary eyes. I didn't hesitate to hug him. I know exactly what happened. He cried more and more and I didn't know what to do, only Changbin could calm him down.  
"shh, it's okay... You're okay" I kept saying those words trying to calm him down. His head was resting on my chest. I didn't know what else to say or do.  
From the distance, I saw a familiar figure. Changbin. Oh thank god.  
He quickly ran to us after spotting me holding Jisung.  
"wait, what happened??????" he asked  
"guess" I replied.  
"fuck"  
I detached myself from Jisung and moved so Changbin could sit. He didn't hesitate as well to hug him. I got up and walked away leaving them alone

**Jisung**

"hey, talk to me, what happened?" Changbin asked me.  
"I hate school, I hate them, I hate everything" I said more tears filling my eyes.  
"Jisung, look at me" he said. I stopped crying and looked him in the eye.  
"what happened?"  
"I forgot to do his homework so he emptied my bag and.... " I turned to take out my lyric book from my bag and showed to him.  
"he did this" I said giving it to him. He opened and his face looked shocked. He didn't get far into the book when be hugged me again.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you" he said  
"(sigh)... Just a normal day I guess"

Changbin walked me to my class and i hesitated to go in. "hey, it's okay... Just ignore them and everything will be fine" he said. I walked in and sat in the back next to Felix. He questioned if I was ok and I didn't answer. Class rolled by pretty smoothly until these jerks came up to me again. "hey nerd, you see the homework we just got? Yeah, I don't wanna do it. Do it for me" he said shoving the paperwork in my face. "No" I said "I'm sorry? Did you just say no? Who do you think you're talking to?" The guy said, grabbing my shirt. "I'm talking to you. And I said no" I managed to say. The guy had his hand clenched into a fist and he was ready to punch me. I closed my eyes waiting for some sort of pain but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Changbin holding said guy by the arm. "leave him alone" he said. "listen here shorty, this is none of your business" the guy said, tightening his grip on my shirt. "if you don't let him go in the next two seconds, I will hurt you" Changbin said again. If I were him, I'd let go. The guy was actually smart enough and let go of me and turned to Changbin. "hm... You really think you're tough huh? Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you're strong" the guy said. I saw how angry Changbin looked. I could tell he wanted to punch him. But, to protect his image, he didn't. "get the fuck out of my sight before I fucking hurt you" he said again. The guy scoffed and walked away. Changbin turned to me and hugged me. "are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you hurt? What happen-" "whoa whoa whoa, hyung, slow down... He didn't do anything besides grab my shirt" I said, detaching myself from him. "why don't you want to tell anyone that you're being bullied. It'll solve a lot you know?" he said "why bring other people's live into MY own problems? They shouldn't have to be the ones helping me. I stood be able to help myself" I said. "see now, that's where you're wrong. In situations like this, you need someone to help you." he said. "whatever, just... Don't tell anyone" I said walking away

**Changbin**

(sigh).... He needs help... I don't want to see Jisung get hurt. He's my best friend and I care about him a lot. I miss his warm smile that brightened up the place when he stepped in. I miss his laugh, that sweet sound. I miss the way he'd cling to me when he's bored. I miss his old self. I miss the days when we'd stay up at 3 am talking about what we wanted to be later on. I miss the days when we would prank people and laugh about it. I miss the days where he would ask for my help with something. I miss all of those things. He's not the same now. They changed him. He smiles less. He talks less. We barely talk at night and he barely asks for my help. What are they doing to him? This needs to stop. "hyung?" I heard from behind me. "huh... Oh... Hey Hyunjin, what's up?" "I should ask you the same thing. You've been standing there for a long time. Are you still thinking about Jisung?" he asked, a small smirk plastered on his face. I felt my face heat up a bit and changed the subject. "shut up. Anyway... What do you want?" I asked him "hyung, you're being very obvious. It's clear that you like Jisung, why won't you admit it to yourself?" he said "keep your voice down!!! And I have admitted to myself" "so tell him how you feel" he said. "Hyunjin, you do realize that he's not in the right mindset and he's being bullied.... Do you really think me opening up about my feelings is the best idea right now?" "yes" he answered with no hesitation with a big smile on his face. "You know what? Bye, I have work to do" I said walking away. "GOODBYE HYUNG, SEE YOU LATER" I heard Hyunjin scream from behind me. I could practically hear the smirk behind his words. After second period was lunch. I grabbed my stuff and sat down at a table waiting for my friends (consisting of Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin) Hyunjin came to sit first and be had this smile on his face. The smile that only the devil has. "what?" I asked him "hm... Nothing" he said. Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin came to sit down as well and started eating the food they had. "uh... Where's Jisung?" I asked. "hm... I don't know, I saw him talking with some guys before. I'm assuming they're his friends" Felix said stuffing his face with a piece of sausage. My whole body tensed, Jisung doesn't have friends outside of our group of friends. Those guys he was talking to most likely was... Fuck. I quickly got up and went near his class.. "hey uh... Excuse me?" I asked a random person. "oh, yes, hello?" he said. "do you happen to know a guy by the name of Han Jisung?" I asked. "oh... Isn't that the guy with chubby cheeks?" he said. "yes, him... Do you happen to know where he went?" I asked again. "uh... I'm not sure.... He walked passed me and when I turned around, I saw him go up to the third floor... He could be there" he said. "oh, ok... Thank you" I said before running up to the third floor. No signs of him anywhere, fuck. Wait a minute... Jisung would only disappear if... Omg. I quickly rushed to the rooftop and of course, I found him sitting there. "Sungie?" I said. He shook his head and looked down. I closed the door of the roof and went to sit next to him. "what happened?" I asked. He turned to me and my heart sank. He had a black eye and his face was red. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID HE DO?" I said cupping his face with my hands. "he said that, the little stunt you pulled deserved revenge... So he did this" he said, starting to laugh. I know he's not ok. I can't bare to see him like this. I hugged him, his laughter faded and he stared crying. "shh, it's okay" I said stroking his back. I need to do something. I know he said he didn't want me to do anything but this has gone too far.

"Jisung, I hope you know I'm going to take acti-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he cut me off mid sentence.  
"HYUNG NO, I don't need help. I could take care of myself" he said.  
"JISUNG, LISTEN TO ME. You're being bullied and it's reached the point where its physical. I, as your best friend of 16 years will not sit here and watch them hurt you. I care about you too much to see them do this to you. Don't you realize what they've done to you? What happened to your smile sungie? What happened to our late night conversations? What happened to you being clingy? I miss those things. They're ruining your traits and I don't like it" I said... Well that was longer than anticipated.  
"... You're right" he said softly letting go of me.  
"look... I just... I don't want to see you get hurt. You mean too much to me" I said.  
"fine hyung, do what you want. I'll let you. I can't take it anymore either. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you a lot at night... I spend most of my nights.... Crying " he said.  
"and that's gonna change, come on" I said getting up, him following. We walked to his homeroom teachers office and I explained his situation. She quickly believed us and dismissed us.

The end of the day rolled by and I rushed Jisung home before anyone saw him (and by anyone I mean that jerk that bullies him)  
When we entered, we found Woojin in the kitchen making snacks for everyone and Chan sitting down admiring him. I went in the kitchen first and told Woojin to sit down as well.  
"what's wrong?" Chan asked me. Jisung walked beside me and they're expressions changed real quick.  
"JISUNG, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO DID THIS???" Woojin asked.  
I explained everything to them and they hugged Jisung.  
"I wish you would've told us sooner, we could've helped you Jisungie" Chan said stroking Jisung's hair.  
"I'm sorry, I just... I was too scared to tell you guys" he said.

"see, don't you feel much better?" I asked him  
"... I do... Thank you hyung" he said.  
"now you don't have to worry about them. I'm pretty sure they'll get suspended after what we told your teacher. You're safe now sungie" I said.  
"wow... Hyung... You never gave up on me. You always stood by my side even when I pushed you away.. You held me when I cried and you've helped me get through all of this... Thank you" he said. I felt my heart start to pick up its pace. I was so close to just loosing it and kissing him but I held back. I watched him as he fiddled with his sweater and I didn't realize I hadn't said anything. "of course Sungie. I'd do anything for you" I said. Is Jisung that oblivious that he can't notice the small hints I've been dropping. For the past 5 years, all I ever did was drop hints. "hyung, can I try something?" he asked. I was confused at first but I let him do what he wanted "sure" He held my face in his hands and leaned forward, his lips meeting mine. I almost had a mini heart attack from the sudden contact. He pulled away and looked at me. "You know, you're a horrible person at hiding your feelings binnie" he said, slightly giggling. "w-what?" "I've known all along" I didn't know what to say. He knew all this time and he didn't say anything? This guy. "YOU'VE KNOWN ALL ALONG AND I I DIDN'T TELL ME??? You little-" I cut myself off to tackle him with tickles. I finally got to hear his laugh again. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. Omg, I could practically hear Hyunjin now "hyung, your so whipped for Jisung" Well I mean... I won't deny it. I am. I stopped tickling him and layed next to him on my bed. I pulled him closer to my chest and we stayed there. It felt good being with Jisung. 

"soooo, it's official?" Hyunjin asked me and Jisung. Jisung was sitting in my lap, his head resting on my chest. "is this not clear enough?" Jisung asked and I laughed "well I don't know. You guys used to do this a lot back then so this seems pretty normal" he said. "so.. How about this" Jisung kissed me and of course, I responded to it. He pulled away and I looked over at Hyunjin. The look on his face was priceless, I wish I took a picture. I heard a cough behind me and turned around. I saw Chan standing there in an awkward position. "I'm just gonna.... " he said before quickly exiting. "how do you think the rest will react?" Jisung asked leaping off of me. "I'm pretty sure they'll be happy... I'm mean, just look at Chan and Woojin, they've been dating for a while and everyone seems fine with it" Hyunjin said "mhm" Jisung said looking at something on his dresser "what are you looking at Sungie?" I asked him He turned around with his old lyric book in his hands "this" "give me that" I said. He brought it towards me and I closed it. "look at me. Forget what they did to you. Forget about all that. They were just jealous. All that's in the past, ok?" I said. He looked at me and smiled, a feature I truly love. He sat back down in my lap ans I wrapped my arms around him. "eww, you guys are being too soft" Hyunjin said "the door is right there Jinnie" Jisung said and I laughed again. "pfft, fine" Hyunjin said getting up and leaving. "hyung, promise me something?" Jisung said "sure" "don't ever leave me" he said burying his face in my hoodie "I won't"

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so bad.... Was it? Oof. Thanks for reading tho :)


End file.
